The Bond of Brothers
by Kaywells
Summary: The boys have been friends forever. Some may consider them brothers. What happens when one of them is hurt, does he know his worth? Not Slash Just good friends. Rated for serious injury. No foul language, no adult themes, and not any real violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm new to this fandom, but really enjoy the show. This is not slash, they are friends. From the show I get the feeling that they'd been best friends for quite a while and consider each other brothers. I thought I'd post a good (hopefully) friendship fic, because they have proved few and far between. SOOO here it goes.**

"Why do you guys find getting in trouble so much fun?" asked a half-amused, half- agitated Logan.

"It's what we're good at." replied a smiling Carlos.

The boys laughed. They were hanging-out in the apartment. Gustavo had to go out of town for a meeting, leaving the members of Big Time Rush the weekend off. Logan just shook his head. He loved his friends, no, his brothers, but he didn't always agree with their ideas. It was just suggested that they do some damage to Gustavo's office while he was away. Logan, being who he was, didn't care for the idea. It was his goal in life to create as little mayhem as possible. (Which was pretty hard, considering who he had for friends.)

"Come on, it could be fun" Kendall chimed in.

"No. No way, dude I'm not in."

"Why are you always such a downer?" James questioned/mumbled.

"I'm not a downer!" Logan said quickly in an impressively high-pitched voice.

The group stifled a giggle as Logan turned beet red. They then all turned to him expectantly with hope-filled eyes.

"Oh, all right, I'll do it, but if we get in trouble, I'm soooo blaming you."

The whooped and clapped him on the back. They needed him to drive anyways, they were unsure of the evening bus schedule.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

In the office, everything was going as planned. They didn't want to do anything terrible; you know just silly-string, toilet paper, just the basics. The group was admiring their work, when they heard a loud sound coming down the hallway.

"It must be Griffin!" whispered Carlos.

"Crap!" exclaimed Kendall.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" spoke Logan as he began hyperventilating.

"Shhh! Hey Logan it's okay, calm down buddy. I've got a plan." All eyes turned instantly to James as he continued.

"Carlos and I will climb out the window, since it appears Logan isn't quite able to do so right now. Kendall and Logan will hide in the storage closet. When we see Griffin and his goons leave the building, we'll come and get you guys. Got it?"

"How..will..we..know..it's ..you?" breathed Logan, thinking ahead even in his worst moments.

"I'll knock three times!" James harshly whispered as he and Carlos tumbled out the window. Logan and Kendall lunged and squeezed into the small supply closet. They shut the door lightly behind them. The heard the foot steps grow louder and the office door creak open. A strip of yellow appeared in the crack of the door allowing the friends to know Griffin had turned on the lights.

"Hooligans!" bellowed Griffin

"I can't believe this. This is going to take forever to clean up," he spoke angrily.

Logan gulped, and Kendall put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Why, if I ever catch the person who did this…."

He left the sentence hanging in air allowing the occupants of the closet to imagine all sorts of terrible things.

"Boss, there is nothing you can do right now, look, why don't we take a few minutes to get some food across the street, then we can come right back." Rationalized one of Griffin's assistants.

"All right, but, after that I'm going to stay here all night!" he announced.

With that the businessman stalked out of the room, and the band mates heard the door slam behind him. After what seemed like forever they heard the signal, three knocks. The tumbled through the doorway, then sealed it shut. They followed James out the window once outside Logan let out a relieved sigh.

"Don't breathe so easy yet," spoke James, "Griffin's got his guys covering the front of the building and the restraint across the street."

"We'd have to pass both to get to the lot where we parked the car," clarified Carlos.

"Why do I let you guys drag me into these things," mumbled Logan.

We could go around the park and up Temple Street," supplied Kendall.

"We'd have to cross Temple Street at night. There are no cross walks, and it is filled with drunk drivers!" exclaimed Logan, trying to be sensible.

"It's our only option," said Carlos.

Logan sighed. That was true. How did he allow himself and his brothers to get into this mess?

"Okay, you're right. We'll just have to be careful," Logan said, admitting defeat.

"Let's go," Kendall said as he led the group along the planned route.

Everything went fine until the boys reached Temple.

"Kendall, I don't want to cross!"

"Look! Carlos and James are already on the other side! It's just a street! Stop being such a scardy-cat!"

With that Kendall crossed, and Logan followed. Just as Kendall's foot touched the sidewalk, he heard a terrible screech behind him. He watched as his friend's eyes widened, and the gasped. Kendall turned to see the prone body of his best friend lying on the tar. He had never been more scared in his whole entire life.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

The three boys rushed forward. They ran t their friend's side. They wore expressions of pure shock. Each reach for their friend. James found his voice first and began screaming at the top of his lungs for help. He couldn't believe it. An on duty cop halted them, telling them not to move him. Once he took in the severity of the entire situation. He checked for a pulse. The man stated he had found one, a weak one, but a pulse all the same. Each friend let out a sigh of relief. The man picked up a walkie-talkie like device and recited a code. He proceeded to assure them that an ambulance was on its way.

The officer's partner was busy with the driver of the vehicle. He was obviously much too drunk to be driving. The boys were paying that little mind though. All their focus was on their still friend. His arm was at an odd angle and his left leg looked funny. Other than that he was coated in cuts, scrapes, and bruises. A large gash on his head caused his hair to become coated with blood. If they were to look at one another, they would notice Carlos had tears running down his face, James was breathing far too quickly for it to be normal, and Kendall sat there- wide eyed. Etched into each of their faces was genuine concern for their friend. They held back tears and watched as red and blue lights raced towards them.

**Okay, I want to know the good, they bad the ugly. Again, It's my first time writing Big Time Rush. Please let me know if you thought people were out of character. I think Griffin might have been a bit too OOC, but again, please let me know. I have this story all planned out, so if people like it, then I'll post more soon. Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated!**

**~Kaywells**


	2. Chapter 2

**I went back and revised the last paragraph of chapter one, I agree it was too rushed. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Not much action happens, sorry if this disappoints you.**

It'd been three hours since they had left the building. It'd been two and a half hours since his best friend in the entire world, his brother, had been seriously injured. Kendall couldn't remember a time when he'd felt this awful or this afraid. Logan may be on his death bed, and the last thing he had said to him was, "Don't be a scardy-cat."

Logan hadn't even wanted to be involved. If we had just listened to him, maybe none of this would have ever happened. Carlos thought this while he stared at his sneakers. Many people thought of Carlos as stupid or immature. Sometimes he doesn't think things through, but when it comes to family, which these guys were, he could get serious pretty fast.

James sat there. He had no idea what to do. He felt awful. He remembered that he was the one to pressure Logan into going along with the idea. They had been told nothing. Once they arrived Kendall called his mom. Katie and Mrs. Knight had come, both sobbing. They had just left about thirty minutes ago. Kendall told them there was no sense waiting here versus at home. He then assured her that he would call here the second they heard anything. After they left, came the second scariest part of the night. Something happened that he could count the times he had witnessed it on one hand in his whole life, and every time he saw it, it shook him to the core. Kendall was crying, no sobbing. This scared James more than he'd ever let on.

A tall man in a long white coat entered the room. No emotion showed in his expression, complete poker face.

"Logan Mitchell!"

The boys sprung from their seat. Adrenaline pumped through their veins as they awaited news, any news at all on their friend.

The doctor looked skeptical then spoke, "Are you family?"

They shared a glance and Carlos spoke up.

"We're his brothers."

"Why aren't his parents here?"

The doctor assumed that if one were to find out their son was seriously injured, they'd be at the hospital in minutes. This case, well this case was different. Logan's father had left his family seven years ago, and had not attempted to contact them since. Before that, the man had been abusive and Logan couldn't stand him, yet it still hit him hard when he left. As always, they boys had been there to help him through it. Logan's mother became withdrawn after her husband left. She worked a lot and spent little time with her only son. She never really did anything for him. Logan shoveled walkways and raked lawns for hockey equipment money. They merely slept in the same house, and most of the time Logan stayed with one of them anyways. None of the boys bothered to call her. They knew she wouldn't show up, and on the off chance she'd spare money for a flight to LA all she would do is tell Logan it was his fault. They wouldn't stand for it. Kendall thought quickly.

"Hi- Our mom was here earlier. Our younger sister was tired, so I convinced her to go home and wait for news there. I'll call her if you want."

"Yes, I can't tell you anything until I talk to her. What about your father?"

"We don't have one." Said James.

In some senses it was true. In LA they had Kendall's mom, but no real father figure. Both James and Carlos had fathers, who they were close to, and Kendall's dad wasn't a bad guy, he just did a lot of business traveling, so it didn't make sense for him to move to LA with them. But, as far as a father here, none existed.

The doctor looked disappointed for a moment. What kind of father leaves five kids, he thought.

"Okay, as soon as I talk to your mother, I'll be able to tell you what I know."

"Thank you, Doctor," James piped up.

The doctor nodded and turned around, walking off in the other direction.

Kendall called his mother, explaining the situation, and that she would pretend she was James, Carlos and Logan's mother as well. Being who she was, she understood. The boys were like her sons anyways. When she heard the news about Logan, it hit her just as hard as it would've had it been Kendall or Katie. She woke Katie and jumped into the car, where they sped off toward the hospital.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

Katie and the boys all stared at the door. Mrs. Knight had gone in their 10 minutes ago. They were waiting for her to come back. That way they would know their friend's condition. Kendall sprung from his seat and began to pace in front of them.

"My fault," he murmured.

"No, it was all of our faults," supplied Carlos

"You didn't make fun of him for not wanting to cross the road!" exclaimed Kendall

They remained silent, not knowing what to say to that. All except Kendall, who continued his pacing, resumed staring at the door. Several agonizing minutes later, the door opened and a teary-eyed Mrs. Knight exited. The boys looked up and she enveloped Katie and Kendall in a hug. She turned and hugged both Carlos and James, which they gratefully accepted. She then sat down, and waited for the doctor to share with the boys the news he had just broken to her.

"Your brother is in critical, but stable condition. He has several cracked ribs, a broken leg, and a broken arm. Also, he hit his head pretty hard. After I take a CAT scan I can tell you whether or not he's in the clear for brain damage. There is a chance of internal bleeding, but again, I won't be able to tell you too much until I finish running some more tests. It's pretty amazing he's doing so well after what happened. That sure is a strong boy."

"Thank you"

"It should only be another hour until I have my results and I can fill you in."

The group nodded. Nobody said anything. They returned to the stare-at-your-shoes tactic once more. They spent the entire hour in silence. Each refusing to meet another's eye.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

The friends nearly fell out of their seats when the doctor once again entered the waiting room; smiling. Hope soared inside each of them. They were hoping that this meant good news. Their friend would be okay, wouldn't he?

"I've got some good news. No swelling in the brain, so damage is highly unlikely. Also, it appears there is little internal bleeding, and it's quite fixable. He is in a medically induced coma and could wake up at any minute. He'll have limited mobility and will be sore for quite a while. Other than that he should make a full recovery."

The boys were so happy. They could be seen yelling, hugging, and high-fiving in the waiting area.

"Can we see him?"

"Normally, I don't allow visitors to such patients right away, but I think he needs you boys, his friends. Room 210"

"You knew?"

"Yeah, at first I didn't, but then it started to not make sense, but I figured you guys had to be close to lie about it." The doctor smiled.

The boys smiled at one another, before rushing towards 210.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

"Only one of us should go in at a time. What if he wakes up? He won't be feeling his best as is, he doesn't need to be overwhelmed."

"Carlos is right. Kendall, I think you should go in, your closer friends with him than either of us." James said this with a sad smile

"What if he hates me? I mean I laughed at him for being nervous, and then he got hit by a car. He could have died."

"Kendall, Logan is the most loyal, patient, level-headed, forgiving guy you'll ever meet," reasoned Carlos

"Even if I don't deserve it…," mumbled Kendall as he opened the door.

**Thoughts? What you liked? What you didn't like? How I can make it better? Thanks again to my reviewers. (Totally agree with Miss Fenway on the fact I love Logan and that the Red Sox are the best team in baseball- hooray Fenway Faithful!) I appreciate you taking your time to give me your input!**

**~Kaywells**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I can't promise this is amazing. I really struggled with it. In spite of that, I hope you find it enjoyable.**

Kendall couldn't believe the sight before him. His closest friend lay on the starchy, white sheets of the hospital bed. He appeared even paler than usual, if that was possible. He looked awful. There was a large cast on his right arm and left leg. His head was stitched up and all his cuts and bruises had become more visible. Kendall thought he was going to be sick. He knew he caused this.

He pulled up a chair. He took his friend's hand.

"I'm sorry buddy, I messed up-Big time."

Kendall sat there, replaying that night's, or according to the clock, yesterday's events for about 20 minutes. Then he heard something, which, at that moment, was the world's most glorious sound to him.

"K…K…Kendall?" a weak voice rasped.

Kendall snapped his head toward the bed.

"Yeah, buddy, it's me." Kendall spoke with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" Logan croaked, looking absolutely miserable.

"What are you sorry about!" Kendall exclaimed, wide-eyed.

"Obviously I messed something up. Where am I? I'm in a hospital! Are James and Carlos okay?" panicked Logan

"They're fine. You're the one we're worried about. Don't you remember what happened?"

"I remembered we were trying to pull off a prank. Something went wrong and we had to make a quick escape. I don't really remember much after that. I feel awful though."

Kendall felt even worse. Not only did Logan not remember what happened, but he never complained. When he did say something it usually meant it was about 10x worse than he let on. He passed Logan a glass of water.

"Let me call the doctor maybe he could give you something."

Kendall hit the button.

"You don't remember anything after that?"

"No, but I am a bit curious as to why I feel like I've been stomped on."

"You were hit by a car. We had to walk across Temple, and you were hit by a drunk driver, you're pretty much lucky to be alive right now."

"Wow. I guess I am pretty lucky. Am I, am I going to be alright?"

"The doctor said you should make a full recovery."

As if on cue the doctor came through the door.

"Hello Logan, good to see you awake. I'm . How are you feeling?"

"I guess I feel like most people do when they get run over."

The doctor laughed a quietly then turned to face Logan, a syringe in hand.

"This will help with some of the pain."

held up the needle. Kendall noticed Logan begin to shake. He remembered his friend's fear of shots.

"Excuse me, . Could our other friends visit before Logan gets the shot?"

The doctor found this to be an odd request, but nodded his consent and exited the room.

"Call me when he's ready."

Kendall got up and went into the hallway where the others were waiting for their turn to visit Logan.

"Hey guys, I know that we said we should go in one at a time, but Logan's awake and he needs a shot. Guys, he looks awful, and he said so too- you know that means it's bad. He doesn't remember much from last night. Anyways he needs us; you know needles scare him, because of his dad."

The guys nodded. Kendall needn't elaborate. The guys knew Mr. Mitchell was a messed up guy. He had once gotten angry and stuck Logan with sewing needles. He'd been terrified of them since.

"Well, we've gotta be there for him, especially since we're the ones who caused this. Let's go in there." James said sadly while stepping forward.

Kendall stuck out his arm and halted his friends.

"Guys, wait, there is something you should know. He looks really banged up. Be prepared."

The trio entered. James and Carlos gasped.

"Hey guys! Do I really look that awful?" rasped Logan in a failed attempt of humor.

"Hey buddy," said James, unable to stop the salty tears from cascading down his cheeks.

"Don't cry! Holy cow! I thought I was the one who messed up. I killed you guys' plan. Sorry." Logan supplied sheepishly.

"Hey, we're the ones who went wrong. We got you into this mess."

Logan shrugged.

"It really doesn't hurt that bad, honest," a wave of pain seemed to hit Logan at that precise moment and he grimaced, causing his face to completely betray what he had said.

The three healthy members of Big Time Rush shared a sad smile.

"You ready for the shot?" Carlos questioned gently

"I really don't want it. It's kind of embarrassing to explain at 16 years old you're afraid of shots, but…"

"Logan we're your best friends, you don't need to lie to us. You are obviously and understandably in a lot of pain right now. There is no use in hiding it." James said this while the other two nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys."

Each gave him a gentle, manly-ish hug

Logan accepted the so called manly-ish hugs.

"Dude, we're being such sissies. All we have done is cried and hugged."

"Is it that hard to believe care about our brother?"Carlos questioned."

Logan smiled

"That is probably the corniest, and nicest thing I have ever heard"

The boys laughed. Kendall spoke.

"When did we turn into a big pile of mush?"

They laughed again.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

Kendall held Logan's hand when the doctor came with the shot. Logan closed his eyes and braced himself for impact.

The doctor was quick. Logan let out a squeal as it punctured his skin.

"He'll probably get sleepy and nod off for awhile."

The doctor wiped off the area and placed a small band-aid over it.

With that, Dr. Curtis left the room once more. Logan's eyes began to droop. And the last thing he saw was his friends before he fell into oblivion.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

An hour later the boys were strewn across the furniture inside the small hotel room. They had fallen asleep. It was a light sleep where they drifted in and out. Kendall woke when he heard mumbling. He searched for the source. He realized it was Logan, and he was talking in his sleep. At first it was nonsense, so Kendall thought little of it. Then, Logan said something that caught his attention.

"Not important," he murmured.

This piqued Kendall's interest and he continued listening.

"No talent…don't need me…worthless…"

Kendall's eyes went wide when he began to comprehend what Logan was talking about. He quickly roused Carlos and James and quietly told them to listen.

"Not important…not me…disposable…no talent"

Carlos looked alarmed.

"He can't seriously be thinking what I think he's saying."

"I sure hope not." James said, still in shock.

Kendall placed his head in his hands. Just a couple of hours ago he felt on top of the world, Logan was going to be fine. There wasn't going to be any lasting effects. Now, there was an obstacle standing in the way of their friendship. Logan didn't think he was important. Kendall wouldn't stand for that.

**Okay, I know this wasn't my best. I struggled with this chapter. As always Reviews are appreciated- I want to know the good, the bad, and the ugly.**

**~Kaywells**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi…I guess sorry would be a good place to start **** (author hides under a rock in order to avoid angry fan fiction readers) I would like to say I have a good excuse, but I don't. I promise though, that my updates will be more frequent. Thanks for understanding. I usually like to personally respond to each review, but I honestly didn't have a chance, so please accept a shout-out to all my faithful reviewers, especially Miss Fenway (the Sox are actually winning!)**

It was the afternoon following the accident and the boys lay on the cots that had been provided for them. James, Carlos, and Kendall had stayed up into the late hour of the morning discussing what they had heard. None could believe that Logan didn't know how important he was. Logan was very important to them, but they began to realize they hadn't always shown it. Logan wasn't the kind of person to seek out attention and if he felt insecure and then he wouldn't share it.

The boys knew that some course of action had to be taken. There was no way on Earth that they were going to allow their friend to continue thinking like this. How could they overlook this? If he truly felt this strongly how could they not have noticed? They were supposed to be his best friends. Logan had always been good at hiding his feelings, but how could he keep this covered?

They felt terrible, Logan couldn't count on his father nor his good for nothing mother. He should be able to count on them right-right? In fact, they had made a promise all those years ago when his dad walked out that they'd be there for him, and now what? If Logan didn't think he was important or necessary they obviously hadn't been doing their job. They sat there for a long time. How could they make-up for something this terrible? There was no way Logan deserved it In fact, he of all people deserved to be appreciated. He had always been there for them.

James remembered a particular occasion that represented that statement. He had been hanging out with some new people. He'd got in an argument several days earlier with his friends. They didn't want to hang out with James' new friends because they didn't think they were good people. James had called them losers and hadn't spoken to them since. He and his new group had gone to a party. They hadn't really told him what kind of party it was. When he got there he found out exactly what type of party it was. They were doing things that he knew he just couldn't do. Who hadn't seen the anti-drug service announcement? He tried to lay low but eventually he was scouted out and handed a joint. James knew it was wrong. He just couldn't do it. He told the others and the laughed at him. Once they realized he was serious, they locked him out. James found himself sitting on a sidewalk in the middle of the rain at one in the morning. He pulled out his phone. His parents were definitely sleeping- they couldn't know that he'd snuck out. Neither Carlos nor Kendall could drive. Anyways, they were probably still mad at him because of the argument. Logan could drive but he'd yelled at him as well. James had sighed. Which of his three friends should he call? He'd continue walking, but he had no idea where he was. Logan. Logan was probably the most forgiving and the most understanding of his friends. He gave Logan a call. Without even waiting Logan whispered, "Where are you? I'll be there as soon as I can." James was touched. Logan, who hated getting in trouble, had snuck out to help him. James knew what Logan's mom would do to him if she found out. None of it was pretty, and he was willing to face it so he could pick James up, sneak him into his house, let him use his shower, borrow some dry clothes, and sleep on the couch so he could have the bed as to be able to slyly climb out the window before anybody was awake. He did all this when the last time that the had talked, James had called him a loser. Logan truly was a great friend.

So, how were they going to show it to him? The doctor said Logan could go home at the end of the week. Due to a broken leg and a broken arm, it would probably be best if he used a wheelchair. He'd have to take it easy. The boys knew that in its self would be a challenge. Logan wasn't one for staying still. He was always doing something. When he got bored he'd organize a closet or color code the pantry. He truly had trouble sitting still. That's why every member of the household would dread it when he was sick. They'd have to take turns keeping watch to make sure he wouldn't get up. That meant it'd probably be a while until they could have a party for him or something. This meant that there would be plenty of time to talk.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

Logan slept through that whole day and the entire night. When he awoke late the next morning, he found his three friends crowded around the small television set watching a recap of last night's playoff game on Sports Center. "I can't believe it! The Bruins were up 3-0 and the Flyers came back!" (I write this as a VERY depressed Bruins fan) "Guys," Kendall whispers as he descretly looks back, "Logan's awake."

The friends immediately all rose and walked to the bedside.

"Good Morning." Logan groans painfully.

"Hey Logie" Carlos whisper quietly.

" How are you feeling?" Kendall asked.

As soon as he asked the question, he could have kicked himself. One look at the boy in the bed, and the answer was obvious. Logan wore a pained expression.

"Here, let me call the doctor." Said Kendall

Logan would normally protest, but with the amount of pain he was in, he just went with it. The doctor injected his IV and he flinched. James held his hand. Eventually, Logan relaxed. It was evident that a great deal of the pain he was experiencing had been relieved. After a long period of silence, Kendall spoke.

"Logan there is something we need to ask you."

Logan looked puzzled. He looked at Carlos and James, who eyes seemed to light with comprehension.

"Do you feel important, like needed?"

"What?"

What kind of question was that thought Logan. He was confused. Why would Kendall have asked something like that? Had he read Logan's journal? Yes, Logan kept a journal. Some may think it girly, but it was what released Logan from the world. He didn't think Kendall would have done that though, while they were best friends, they had respect for each other's privacy. So what caused Kendall to say that?

"You see, while you were sleeping yesterday afternoon, we kinda, sorta, heard…"

**So thoughts? I thought it would be fun to do a little James insight, you know explore his character a little. What did you like? What didn't you like? What really bugged you? Please let me know! I'd really appreciate it!**

**~Kaywells**


	5. Chapter 5

**A day late, I know- sorry! There's a lot of dialogue in this chapter, so please let me know if it's believable. Enjoy.**

"You see, while you were sleeping yesterday afternoon, we kinda, sorta, heard you talking in your sleep the other night, you kept saying things that lead us to think you didn't believe you weren't important to us and the band."

"Oh"

Logan stared at his hands. Kendall's voice ventured into the silence several minutes later.

"We couldn't have done it without you."

Logan's head snapped up at this. His eyes were wide with shock, which made the others even more displeased with themselves.

"This whole singing thing, we couldn't have done it without you."

Logan blushed.

"That's not true," he whispered, just loud enough for his friends to hear.

"How could you say that!"exploded Carlos, causing Logan to jump.

"C'mon Logie," pleaded James quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Kendall questioned quietly.

"Look! I can't do anything! Remember that time Gustavo said it! He thought I'd be the one to be dropped. Carlos can dance and you and James can sing. What can I do? Nothing! Plus the girls love you guys! I mean they are practically falling at your feet! I mean, there was Camille, but of course we're just friends now. You guys are the band. What do I bring to the table? Nothing!"

Logan ended his tirade, breathing labored and eyes glassy with unshed tears.

"How could you ever think that! We love you Logan," Carlos said this softly and like he meant every single word, which he did.

The boys now looked at the sobbing mess that was their best friend.

"Stop it!" he chocked out, "Stop lying! I know I'm only holding you down!"

"Please don't say that," pleaded James, eyes bright,"C'mon you know better!"

"Logan, remember how we got here? Gustavo wanted to take just me, but I told him I wasn't going without my friends. I wouldn't have taken you with me if you weren't important. I'm sure the other guys would have done the same. Why do you think we spent the last two days sleeping on uncomfortable hospital cots? You're not only an important member of the band. You're or brother- and we couldn't live without you."

Kendall finished his speech and not one of his friends had a dry eye. He knew it hit home when he saw Logan crying and shaking his head. They remained stationery for a moment longer. Then James frowned slightly and moved towards the bed.

"Logan, buddy calm down, you're gonna make yourself sick."

Carlos and Kendall understood the importance of this right away and went to his side. Logan had asthma, so he had to be sure to get proper oxygen to his lungs, and had been crying so hard that he'd begun to hyperventilate. They began rubbing his back and whispering soothing words. Once he'd calmed down, Logan spoke.

"I couldn't live without my brothers either."

They all smiled.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~

The rest of the afternoon passed uneventfully. James, Kendall, and Carlos took turns getting massacred at chess at the hands of Logan. They watched Game 1of the Stanley cup Finals. They were hoping for a victory in the West, for the first time in a long time, and were rooting for the Blackhawks. The game ended late and they were all asleep on Logan's bed, laid out awkwardly on the small surface. They all awoke when the heard a loud noise at the door. The looked up to see what was going on. A large man stood there. He struck fear into every part of Logan's body. In the small doorway of the hospital room stood Kurt Mitchell.

**Dun, dun, dun! Okay I know it was short but better than no update at all maybe? Maybe not? Thoughts- good, bad, terrible. **

**~Kaywells**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everybody! Just want to say thanksto all my reviewers- you guys are awesome! Here's the next installment in the Bond of Brothers- I hope you like!**

Kendall, James, and Carlos immediately recognized the monster standing much too close for comfort. They instinctively jumped in front of Logan's bed, arms cross and ready to protect their friend from an attack. James and Carlos knew Kendall would take any movement from the man as an excuse to punch his lights out. As his friends, they were ready to dutifully follow.

They only drew their eyes from the disgusting sight when they heard Logan begin to whimper. The boys looked at one another and James nodded. He retreated from the battle front and went to sit next to Logan on the bed, in order to calm him down. The other two boys continued starring at , unspeaking. They probably would have remained that way if Logan hadn't spoken in a weak, raspy voice.

"Why are you here?"

Surprised to hear him, all occupants of the room turned towards him.

"Your mother's dead."

spoke nonchalantly and uncaringly in a voice Logan remembered all too well.

"What?"

"She's dead. She was in a car accident"

The man shrugged like it was no big deal. His mother might have been a jerk, but Logan didn't want her dead. Before his dad left, he had many fond memories of her. Besides, she was the only real family he had left. He figured his dad didn't really count. Boy, he couldn't believe it. It just didn't make sense. Logan felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. He couldn't stop it. He began to cry.

This new development caused confusion for the boys. Why would Logan mourn the loss of a lowlife like her? They reasoned-and correctly might I add- that she was his last real relative. None of them considered Kurt Mitchell Logan's dad. No matter the reason, they sensed their friends needed comfort. Without peeling their eyes of the man, they moved onto the bed and tried to calm down and reassure there friend. They had to be there for him.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

It had been several hours since Kurt Mitchell had arrived. When the night nurse heard them, she feared the new arrival was upsetting the patient. Whatever may have been happeing it was her job to remove him from the situation. She told him he could wait until visiting hours in the morning to visit the patient. After several complaints, he finally complied and settled down in a chair.

Somebody might be confused as to why the other boys were allowed in the room. The doctor who had met them the first day was baffled and touched at the boys' love and loyalty for their friend. He thought it would be okay to make an expcetion to the rule for this reason.

It was now the early hours of the morning, and the members of Big Time Rush knew sleep was not in sight. Kendall couldn't believe it. Why did life seem to pick on Logan all the time? How come bad things always happened to him? Out of all of them, he was the most reasonable, forgiving, and kind. It just doesn't make sense. Now, Logan was injured, had a shot self-esteem, had lost his mother, and seen his abusive father for the first time in seven years. How much more could he handle?

**I know this is REALLY short, but that's all I have for you now- I wanted to split this up into two parts. I hope you liked it. It was quite difficult to write. Please review if you can- they are what keep me going. I want to know exactly what you thought!**

**~Kaywells**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this is so late! We get a glimpse into Kendall's thoughts on things! Hope you like! And thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, you keep me moving!**

Kendall doesn't think he's ever seen Logan this broken. It had been bad enough to see him sob during their talk the previous day, but this was unbearable. He was gasping for air, unable to form words. Kendall could strangle that man. Why is he here? Surely somebody else could have delivered this blow. Maybe somebody with more sympathetic and caring, rather than the star of each of Logan's nightmares. Logan was always kept it together, so much had been thrown his way in life, that he usually was quite good at handling things. For some reason, his distant mother's death hit him very hard. In his eyes he was an orphan without a family.

"Logan,"

"Ke-Kendall?" was the weak response.

"Yeah, Buddy I'm here. I wanted to make sure you knew that you still had some family."

"What do you mean?"

"Look around- I just want you to know that your brothers would never, ever leave you. Wild horses couldn't drag us away."

Kendall looked up to see Carlos and James nod frantically in agreement. He couldn't even began to express the relief that flooded him once he saw that trademark smile grace Logan's face. It had been scarce as of late, and to see it, put him at ease.

"I should have known that all along"

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

When visiting hour started at eight the following morning, Mrs. Knight and Katie came rushing in. Kendall had called her half an hour ago, telling her what was going on. She immediately ran to the car with Katie and raced toward the hospital, unsure of how much more her adopted son could handle. She wanted to be sure that he understood that in all senses of the word he was her son, and she was prepared to be his mother. Although she was small and petite, she was more than willing to take the monster who came here. She was enraged.

"Where is he!" she directed at Kendall, "Wait until I get my hands on him!"

Kendall took her by the shoulders and forced her into a chair.

"Mom, calm down, you can't do anything. They brought him to some other room, when they saw how he was upsetting Logan."

The last part was whispered. He continued in a quite voice

"He took the news pretty hard, I think he needs a mom right now."

She stood up and crossed the room. James and Carlos stepped aside silently. Mrs. Knight took one look at his tear- stained face and wrapped Logan in a warm embrace. She then took his hand and stoked his hair. The loving gentle touch reminded him very much of the news he'd received and he began to cry the silent tears periodically interrupted by small whimpers. Her eyes began to water. Revenge could wait, she needed to comfort her son. He needed her . She was going to kill that man. It was bad enough to suffer the loss of his mother, but he should have a father by his side helping him grieve. Poor Logan, who didn't ever do anything to hurt anybody, was robbed of that by his jerk of a father. He didn't even deserve to be in the same building as his loving, caring son.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

"Excuse me sir, do you mind if I sit down for a moment."

He received a grunt in response. Sitting down, he spoke.

"Mr. Mitchell, I'm DrCurtis, your son's doctor. Nice to meet you."

This new development seemed to intrest Kurt greatly. He met the young man's out stretched hand with his own, and firmly shook it.

"I wasn't aware that Logan had a father, he hasn't said anything."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, I actually thought he was an orphan, but apparently not.- I hope you don't mind if I ask, but does Logan have a mother?"

"She was killed in an accident last week."

"Oh! I'm very sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do?"

"Naw, it's no big deal."

At this alarm bells went off in his head. The mother of his child had been killed and he didn't find it an important matter. Maybe he just didn't want to talk about it.

"The reason I wanted to talk to you is that today while I was checking over Logan's blood work. I found something strange. When I went to the lab, they told me he has pernicious anemia. He is very lucky we found this, because without proper treatment, he probably would have died."

"So how much is this gonna cost me?"

"Well, um…pernicious anemia is a lifelong disease, there is no cure. It is a result of a B 12 deficiency. The only thing he can do is take dietary sumpplement. It is imperative he takes one tablet every day, you can buy them almost anywhere. "

"Okay, well is that all you had to say?"

DrCurtis was shocked. He'd just told this man that his son has an incureable, lifelong disease, and he wants the conversation to be over.

"Allrighty then"

With that got up and walked out the door leaving a shocked doctor in his wake.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~ BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

The doctor had just left. , Katie, Logan, and the boys had just been told the news. Logan sat there shocked. He had always wanted to be a doctor, and read about the disease once. He knew it was similar to diabetes in that without the proper amount of B12 , he could pass out just as a diabetic could from lack of insulin. He could easily enter shock or go into a coma from being forgetful. He was very grateful that his friends did not share in his knowledge of the disease. They would have been scared out of their minds.

Kendall didn't know how to process what he'd been told. Logan just has take a pill everyday, no big whoop. He felt there was something he didn't quite understand. It didn't quite fit together. Logan looked scared. That caused Kendall to worry. He, James, and Carlos were going to sleep at home tonight upon Logan's insistence that the get a good night's sleep. He'd bbe sure to look up

**So, as always, please tell me your thoughts! Thanks so much for reading!**

**~Kaywells**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everybody! 2 chapters in like 14 hours! Yeah! So here we get to see things from James' perspective!**

Fatal. The word caused shivers to run up his spine. James couldn't believe it. The boys were at home, counting down the hours until they could go visit Logan. Kendall had done some research about pernicious anemia. There were many types of anemia, and most were temporary and quite curable. So, Logan would obviously be diagnosed with the obscure, rare, fatal form.

Why did life want to hit Logan? When he looked at the symptoms, he didn't remember Logan ever exhibiting them. At least he didn't remember him. James began to think about it. He remembered the day before the accident, something he should have noticed.

_Logan showed up at the studio looking very tired. They asked him about it, and he just shrugged it off, saying he didn't sleep well._

"_Did you have one of your nightmares?" Kendall asked quietly while they waited for Gustavo._

"_Yeah, um..it was pretty bad."Logan blinkedrapidly in hopes of erasing the images that kept him awake the previous night. They were always quite real and terrifying, and usually he wakes up screaming._

"_Logan, you should have waken one of us, James, Carlos, and I know how much they scare you. You look exhausted, you really should go home and go to sleep. "_

"_I can't"_

"_Why not?"_

"_First, Gustavo wouldn't let us, and…and…"_

"_Forget Gustavo-What is it, Logie?" James now had his arm stretched around his friend._

"_Everytime I close my eyes, I see him coming at me."_

"_Oh man! He so screwed up!" Carlos was exasperated, Logan didn't have nightmares as often anymore, but when he did the boys knew they were pretty bad. _

_Logan just nodded. His sudden change in countenance concerned his friends. He began to sway on his feet, and reached out to catch himself and Carlos grabbed his arm to steady him. _

"_Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah," was Logan's breathy reply ,"Let's go record."_

_The others nodded, but continued to keep a close eye on their friend._

_James chalked up the dizziness and shortness of breath to lack of sleep, but obviously he was wrong._

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

It was 5:30am, and James was still up, with these things running through his mind. He suddenly heard a ring. It rang three times before abruptly stopping. He heard MrsKnight's voice talking quietly. He became alarmed when he heard her start to quietly cry. He stood up and waked into the family room. Kendall's mom hung up the phone, and upon seeing him wrapped him in a hug. He allowed her to cry on his shoulder until he couldn't restrain himself from asking.

"What's wrong with Logan?"

"His dad somehow got cleared to go into his room. He yelled at Logan for getting sick. He started beating him, unitl..until security managed to pull him off. He screamed the whole way out of the building. The physical damage wasn't terrible, but he's very shook up. I just…just don't know how much more he can go through."

She continued crying.

"We need to wake the others, Logan needs us."

James rushed into Carlos and Kendall's room and flipped on the lights. This action was met with moans and groans.

"It's not morning yet! The light it burns!"

"Come on James! We haven't slept in for days!"

The complaints came to an immediate James when they saw the panicked look on James' face.

"James! James, what's wrong."

James relayed the story had just told him. The boys were wide-eyed, and then the three dressed themselves as fast as humanly possible. left Katie, who could sleep through anything, a note, and then the group raced towards the car.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

Upon arriving at the hospital, the boys burst through the doors, ignored the on-duty nurse's pleas to quiet down. They bolted up the stairs, not even taking the time to wait for the elevator. Once on the floor in question, they skidded to a halt in front of the door they knew to be their friend's. They jerked open the door and practically tumbled in out of breath. The site that greeted them broke their hearts into itty, bitty pieces.

**Mwahahahaha! I'm sooo mean to Logan! I want to give him a hug so much. I'm exhausted from staying up to watch the Celtics fail last night, but am unable to sleep, so I decided to write another chapter for you guys. I didn't know if it's quite up to par, and it's a bit short, but it's all I have right now. Please tell me your thoughts!**

**~Kaywells**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey another update! This is a record for me! Hope you enjoy this chapter! WARNING! Extreme friendship fluffiness ahead! Haha! Enjoy!**

Logan lay curled up into a tight ball, staring into space, tears silently running down his bruised cheek. He sported a black eye and had five dark marks on either side of his throat. The knowledge of what this meant caused Kendall to shiver. Carlos stuck out his arms to still his friends. All three were shaking violently. This was not there friend. This was not the strong boy who fought through anything, He was….empty. Carlos approached the bed and ever so gently sat down. Logan didn't even flinch. He remained catatonic when Carlos touched his shoulder.

"L…Logie?" he ventured.

There was still no response.

"Logan!" he began shaking the still form.

"Logan! C'mon man!" the shaking became more violent.

Carlos stopped, breathing hard, body heaving, tears rushing down his face. This rendered no movement from the laying boy.

"C'mon, please Logie, don't scare me like this! Don't do this to me man!"

Carlos just collapsed onto Logan's still form with gut-wrenching sobs.

James and Kendall just stood at the door, mouths hanging open in the shape of an "o", dumbstruck.

"H-H-He left m-m-m-me again-n-n, Carlos."

The voice was so soft, but Carlos was able to pick out every stuttered word.

"I know Buddy, I know, but he doesn't deserve you. He's a jerk. He doesn't deserve to have somebody as amazing as you! You're smart as anybody, an amazing athlete, and one of the kindest people I have ever met. If he's willing to give up a son like that, then he's really screwed up, and that's his problem."

Carlos finished his rant indignantly. He was outraged at what Kurt Mitchell did to his friend. Why Logan? He never did anything to his dad. All the man did was use his son as a punching bag. Not once did he show up for a hockey game, or an academic award ceremony, not once did he comfort his son when he fell on the playground, or tell him a story when he was sick. Not once did he tell Logan "I love you" or "I proud of you" instead, he was called all the terrible things you could think of, called him worthless. Which was the farthest thing from the truth. Logan's dad came and left, but why did it affect him so much?

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

The boys knew there was no way on Earth they were going to leave their friend after what they had witnessed that morning. That moment shall forever be etched in Carlos' brain as one of the scariest moments in his life. He'd been so afraid this morning, afraid of losing his friend, afraid for Logan ever being normal again, and afraid of life never being the same. The group had gone through some pretty big changes. They'd once been hockey-playing Minnesotans. Now they were singers in LA, living the dream. In the switch they all had once piece of normalcy that kept them grounded, and that was their friendship. The four of them had been there for each other for as long as each could remember. Now, twice in one week, they had almost lost a very important component in that 4 way friendship. Carlos didn't know what the boys would do without their voice of reason. Carlos didn't want to think that way anymore. He just couldn't even begin to imagine his life without Logan.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

It was early that afternoon when James and Kendall finally dozed off. They lay awkwardly in the hospital chairs. Arms hung lifelessly of the sides and legs were stretched out every which way. It would have been a comical site, had it not been for the circumstances. Who was Carlos kidding? It was funny under any circumstances. He laughed quietly.

"That can't be all that comfortable."

The sound of Logan's weak, soft voice caused Carlos to jump.

"You're worth it."

Logan only mumbled in response. He thought he'd been quiet enough, but Carlos' super sense of hearing.

"Logan, what did you just say?"

"Nothing."

"What did you say!"

"Shhh. You'll wake them. I said I wasn't worth it to him."

Carlos felt terrible.

"Oh, Logie! Why do you care! He's a jerk who doesn't know what an incredible son he's missed out on!"

"I can't be that incredible if he wanted to leave me- twice!"

Carlos' eyes went wide with shock.

"Don't ever say that! He was messed up no matter what, you just had the unfortunate job of calling him dad."

"How could I not!" Logan's voice shook with emotion as he continued.

"My parents were married happily for five years before I was born. There were no problems until I came along. I killed my parents happiness and my father's sanity. If it weren't for me, my mom would probably be alive and leading a enjoyable life with my father. I'm only 17 and I've already wrecked two lives."

"You couldn't have saved her. I was a car ACCIDENT! And as for your dad, you could never be the reason for him snapping, in fact you should have been a reason that he stayed sane. I've said it before, and I'll say it again- you should have been his pride and joy, the kind of son a father dreams about, but if he's too screwed up to realize that, then that's his problem."

"He's still my father you know, and I love him. I try not to think of him as the malicious monster he is, even though he doesn't love me back." Logan's voice cut through the silence like a knife.

"He's not worth the time of day Logie, he doesn't deserve your love. But there are three of us willing to stand by you until the end. We are here for you, always."

"Thanks Carlos, I sometimes forget that."

The two embraced each other.

"AWWWWW!"

"Kendall and James, shut up! You slept through everything, so stop!"

"Haha! Just kidding with you guys! But, um Kendall and I heard the tail-end of your conversation, and we wanted to be sure that you knew we are here forever."

"Thanks guys," at this a goofy grin erupted across Logan's face.

**So not too much action. But Logan needed a break, and he had to sort through and process all the stuff I put him through. So thoughts? Was it to fluffy, I feel like I needed an upbeat chapter. Please let me know!**

**~Kaywells**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's another chapter! Thank you all sooooo much for your wonderful reviews! Please enjoy!**

Each morning with his meal, Logan had received his B12 supplement. He would then again take one with dinner because it seemed that the dosage was never high enough. That morning James had taken a mental note that the tablet had been missing. He thought little of it, but when he awoke that afternoon, he felt it couldn't hurt to ask the doctor.

"Didn't Logan tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Well, the supplements weren't working, so after looking at all the alternative options, we decided injections would be the best course of action."

" How many?"

"At least two a week, for well,umm, probably the rest of his life."

The doctor felt bad for being the one to break the news. The sinking expression on the boy's face was heart-wrenching.

" Oh God! Logan is terrified of shots!"

"I'm sorry, but that is really his only option."

"Has he had one yet?"

"Not yet, but he'll need to have one today though."

"Thanks doc."

"No problem whatsoever!" (if you know where this line is from…I'll…uh…give you a shoutout!)

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

"Hey guys!" James said as he entered the room.

Kendall had left to go home with his mom. It was decided that they would rotate three hour shifts at home. Logan was never to be alone. Because he'd talked all afternoon, and not slept, Carlos was passed out cold, he was quite a sight with his backside on the very edge of a chair, and his head and arms in a heap on the bed.

"Shhhhh! You'll wake him up!"

"Sorry!"

"Not a big deal, He'd probably sleep through a bombing anyway."

James chuckled because the statement was most likely valid.

"Logan, there is something I wanted to ask you."

"Ask away."

" When I noticed you didn't take your tablet this morning, I asked the doctor about it. He said you'd need injections. You're scared out of your mind of shots, when did you plan on telling us? We want to be there for you. Logan don't even try to tell me it isn't a big deal when I know that it is."

"Please don't tell the others just yet. I don't want them to worry more than they have to."

" I promise I won't, but you're gonna have to tell tem sometime."

"Yeah, will you stay with me when I get the first one? He's gonna teach me how to give them to myself."

"Of course I will, you couldn't get rid of me if you tried!"

There was an awkward silence that followed.

"Hey Logan?"

"Yeah James?"

"How bad is this thing- _really"_

"Honestly?"

"Yeah, honestly."

"Well, the most important thing is that I take care of myself, I'll be fine I just have to monitor my B12 levels. I have to change my dosage depending upon where my levels are at."

"What happens if they get too low or something?"

"Well," Logan wasn't sure if he should share the information he knew, but decided to tell the truth, "first, I'd pass out, but if it's really bad I could, well I could go into a coma."

"What would happen if you didn't get any in time?" James asked, afraid to know the answer.

"I'd die."

**Really short I know! But I, being the meany I am, decided I wanted it to end there! So love it? Hate it? Please review!**

**~Kaywells**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I hope you like this! I brought Kendall in! Sorry it took so long, I'm on vacation, and I only have internet access when we visit the library. **

Kendall had just woken up from a nap. He sauntered into the kitchen and sat down. His mother stood by the sink, chopping vegetables and what not. He looked around.

"Hey , Mom."

"Hi Honey"

"Where's Katie?"

"She's at a friend's house"

"What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock."

"Crap! I was supposed to switch with one of the boys over an hour ago! Why didn't you wake me!"

"I called them and James said it was fine. You looked so peaceful, and I knew you hadn't been getting enough sleep lately."

"Well, should I go get dressed?"

"You're not going until tomorrow."

"What?"

"It's raining, I'm afraid of driving. Besides, both James and Carlos are there incase Logan needs anything."

"But mom!

"Don't but mom me! Go back to sleep, I promise I'll drive you over first thing in the morning."

Kendall sighed and retreated to his room. He felt terrible. He hadn't been there for his friend. Sure, he played the part, but had he sat down and really talked to Logan? He hadn't asked him how he felt about his dad or this whole anemia thing. One would ask if they were truly best friends, why would this happen? Because Kendall still felt guilty about the night of the accident.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BT

James sat quietly. Carlos and Logan were joking around laughing on the bed. Right after Logan told him about his illness, James had jumped up and ran out of the room. He had no idea where he was going, he just ran. He kept going until he collapsed into a waiting room chair in who knows what ward. Apparently Logan wanted to chase after him, but with a broken leg he knew it wasn't possible. He woke Carlos, and reluctantly explained to him what he'd told James. Carlos ran after James. Upon finding him, he approached his friend.

"James?"

"Just...just go away!"

Carlos hadn't ever had any of his friends snap at him before, he was like the baby of the group, the one they all took care of.

"James, don't push me away! I'm one of the few people who might understand you!"

"You don't know anything! And I can't tell you either!"

"If this is about the shots, Logan just told me!"

At this James had sat straight up.

"He did?"

"Yeah"

"I just...I just don't understand. I mean there are tons of other diseases in the world, so of course he'd get one that needs him to take shots. I guess, I guess I'm just confused. Was he upset that I left?"

"It makes perfect sense that you feel that way, why this is happening? Who knows? But, in spite of that we gotta be there for him. And I wouldn't say upset, he was more concerned for you."

"That's our selfless Logie. Sorry I snapped at you earlier."James said this as he rubbed his neck.

"It's not a big deal, you were just upset. Let's get back before Logan has a freak."

"Sounds good."

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

James was sitting enjoying his friends' jovial banter. The doctor then entered.

"Hello boys, I've got to give Logan his shot, you going to stay?"

"Yeah"

"Good. Are you guys going to learn how to do it, incase he ever needs you too.

James shuddered just thinking about such a situation, but nodded anyways.

"Okay so you take the syringe and wipe the needle with the disinfectant cloth. Then you push down the top, put the needle in the liquid vial, then let go gradually until the liquid is at the level you want it to be. Next you take the rubbing alchol and put it on a cotton ball which you use to wipe off the area you plan on injecting. Then you take the needle and plunge it into the area. "

At this point Logan grabbed James' hand and squeezed it very hard. His face contorted in pain. James just held on tight. He couldn't help but feel for his friend. While James was deep in thought the doctor was showing Logan how to test his levels and gave him a chart in order to tell him what is normal and how much he needs.

"So if you guys have any questions, let me know, okay?"

All there boys nodded. They sat there and eventually Carlos turned on the television. The boys found themselves engrossed in World Cup soccer for the remainder of the evening.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

Kendall lay in bed the rest of the night, unable to sleep. Around 2am his phone began to vibrate. He checked the caller ID and became quite scared. It was James, and Kendall felt that whatever he had to say couldn't be good.

"Hello"

"Hey Kendall"

"What's up James? And don't say nothing because it's 2am and you wouldn't have called if it wasn't important."

"I can't sleep"

"What's bothering you?"

"Well, okay, Logan told me I could tell you. You see this afternoon I was alone with him, and well this morning I noticed he didn't have suple-thingy, so I asked the doctor about it, he said he'd need shots. I asked him how many. He needs them almost daily for the rest of his life."

"Oh God"

"So…then I asked Logan how bad it was. He said if his B12 levels got really low he could pass out, or go into a coma, or he could die."

Kendall heard James' voice catch on the last word, and the wind was completely knocked out of him.

"Hold on, I'm gonna be right there."

"It's the middle of the night, how are you going to get here?"

"I'll take the bus…don't worry…I'll be there."

With that Kendall hung up and wrote his mom a note:

_The boys really needed me,  
didn't want to wake you,  
took the bus,  
Have my cell phone,  
Hope you're not mad  
Love,  
Kendall_

With that Kendall ran out the door. One of the great pluses to living in LA is that there are always tons of buses running every which way.

**So…what did you think? I hope you liked this chapter! By the way "No problem whatsoever" is from Ferris Bueller's Day Off, ahhh 1980s America at its finest **** Please review!**

**~Kaywells**


	12. Chapter 12

James Diamond never slept very much. But tonight, it was plain ridiculous the amount of sleep he was missing. In hindsight, calling Kendall may not have been the smartest thing. He could have disturbed the other residents of 2J. Also, he woke Kendall up, and probably got him in big trouble. But, James didn't know what to do. His friend always knew what to say. Kendall had always been the best at comforting the boys. Being three trouble loving teenage boys, plus Logan who would always reluctantly agree to go along with their crazy schemes, they far to often find themselves seated in hospital waiting rooms, worried to death for their friends' safety.

Being like family when this happened the boys rarely, if ever, cared about what injuries the had sustained themselves, rather how their friends were. Because the world is filled with irony, more often than not, it was their voice of reason that was the object of their concerns. James shuttered, thinking of the way too many close calls. He didn't need to focus on that right now. At the moment, he sat outside Logan's room, awaiting Kendall's arrival.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

Kendall turned his head to find an elderly woman snoring away on his shoulder. Normally, he would laugh, and if his friends were here they probably would pull a prank on the poor old lady. At the moment though, he had more important things on his mind. One of his three best friends had called him at 2 am, scared and upset because one of their other best friends had a life-threatening illness.

Kendall knew he had at least half an hour until the bus stopped at the hospital. Kendall looked over at sleeping lady and decided to allow his mind to wander.

It had been Freshman year and mid-terms were fast-approaching. Kendall had never been strong academically, but he had always made up for it athletically. Then, Kendall overheard some of his classmates talking and saying colleges would take a look at these scores. At 14, this was a scary prospect. Kendall, who always kept things together, was freaking-out. He stayed up all hours, he had always planned on playing college hockey, would doing badly on mid-terms Freshman year jeopardize that? Kendall began to do poorly at hockey practice, and carry himself wearily. Of course Logan noticed something was wrong.

_His friend had looked tired lately, and he was sure something was up when it started to affect on the ice. Kendall lacked the enthusiasm he always had when he was playing the sport he loved. Logan decided to approach his friend about it._

"_Kendall?"_

"_Yaeh?"_

"_Can I talk to you?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Well, you see, you seem awful tired lately, does it have anything to do with exams?"_

"_Wow! Logan's observant." thought Kendall, "No." he stated._

"_I'm your best friend, please don't lie to me!"_

"_I'm NOT lying!" Kendall said sharp and defensively, "Why would you accuse me of that?"_

_Logan stared at his worn sneakers. They were falling apart. Mrs. Mitchell refused to spare the money for new ones. They had been an old pair of Kendall's to begin with._

"_You're right- I shouldn't have jumped to that conclusion. I'll go." Logan stuttered this out weakly as he turned and began to walk away._

"_Wait, Logan."_

"_Yeah," Loagn asked in a hope-filled voice._

"_You were right, I was freaking out about mid-terms. I want to get into college."_

"_Oh, Kendall, look, if you do poorly on Freshman mid-terms, so be it. What colleges really look at are your SAT's and your junior and senior year grades. I'm not telling you not to study, but relax."_

"_Really?" Kendall asked, excited._

"_Yaeh, really," Logan smiled. "If you want, you can come over and study with me, my mom won't be home until at least one anyways."_

_Kendall felt bad. Logan may have tried to mask it, but Kendall was able to detect a note of sadness in his voice. spent evenings clubbing rather than with her son._

"_That'd be great."_

Kendall stood as the bus pulled up to his stop. He was careful not to jostle the sleeping woman. He nodded thanks to the driver, and exited the bus. It was a short distance to the hospital, but for Kendall it felt like hours.

**So…hi! I went on vacation, nowhere to type, I had to use the library computers to get on the internet because my baby (aka my laptop) died sob…sob…sob. I' wrote a lot, and now its only a matter of how fast I can type them up. This is knida short, sorry, but on paper it looked longer, so that where I drew a chapter break. Please review!**

**~Kaywells**


	13. Chapter 13

By this time, all the nurses knew the boys.

"Hi Kendall, James is in the corridor outside Logan's room."

"Thank you."

Kendall bounded up the stairs rather than waiting for the elevator. The second his eyes hit James, his stomach dropped.

"Hey Kendall, " James forced out.

"Hey James," Kendall said, placing an arm around his friend's back.

"He's really sick, like not a cold, and he can't go anywhere without that stupid kit thing."

" He's Logan, he won't let it slow him down. You know him, he's strong, he can deal with it."

"That doesn't change his fear of needles, or his dad, or that it's just plain unfair!"

Kendall thought that people would normally say "Life's not fair!" but that didn't quite that this statement seemed to justify what had happened to Logan recently.

"You're right, it isn't fair, but there is nothing you, or I, or anybody else can do about it."

It took more out of Kendall to say these words than he was willing to admit.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

It was 3am and Logan was supposedly asleep. He had always been a light sleep, and had awoken when James exited the room an hour earlier. Now, through the small window he saw Kendall and James hug. He knew something was up. It took him a good ten minutes to lace up the toe to thy boot he had to wear on his leg. Crutches had been ruled out because of his broken arms. He hobbled across the room as quietly as possible so not to wake up Carlos, and opened up the door.

"Kendall, what are you doing here?

Both of the boys jumped.

"Hey buddy, what are you doing up?"

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" James asked concernedly.

"James, are you okay?"

"Yaeh, Logie, I'm fine."

"You don't look it."

"HELLO?" a voice called from inside the darkness.

"Since Carlos is up, I think you guys should come inside."

Logan flipped on the lights and Carlos fell out of his cot. All out the room's occupants smiled. But, Carlos noted a serious atmosphere about them and quickly joined the others on the bed. Logan took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Guys what's up with us? We've been through difficult stuff before. Yaeh, a lot of difficult things have happened at once, but does that mean we need to fall apart? No! We have to stick together because, well, gosh I'm such a sap! I can't do this without you guys!"

Logan placed his head in his hands, and the other boys immediately began trying to comfort him.

"Of course we'll stick together. We're family, which means nobody gets left behind."

Logan, James, and Kendall all smiled at the Lilo& Stitch reference, it was Carlos' favorite movie.

" You're right, we haven't been talking and stuff, and this is gonna sound like a teenage girl slumber party, but, each of us should write down how we, you know," gosh, Kendall always felt so girly when he said this word, "_feel_ about the situation."

Each of the others looked skeptical. They kept mumbling about how stupid and girly they felt. Eventually they were done. They all threw their paper in the empty trashj basket beside the bed as instructed. Then, James leaped across the bed.

" I think we should share them. That way, we know what each other is afraid of. They will remain anonymous, and since the bin is other wise empty we'll pick them from there."

James grabbed one and began to read.

"I'm scared that I'm going to lose my friend, that this is gonna change him, and we won't be the same as we were in Minnesota. That things are gonna change, and that we'll fall apart." James finished distraught.

"That could never happen. We are us- always. Brothers in everything but blood."

Logan picked next.

:I'm afraid that I'm gonna stop being fun. If I'm not funny,. What am I? I'm not valued for anything else."

Logan finished, looking kind of angry.

" You couldn't possibly think that! I don't like any of you for just one thing, because, if I did, I could easily replace you. I love you guys because you're good people who care about others and are not afraid to be yourselves, you're one of a kind."

Logan finished, his eyes reflecting everything he said, and nodded at Kendall to pick next.

"I'm scared of not being strong enough to handle this, that I will crack under pressure and let my friends down."

Kendall looked up.

:We're not supposed to have to deal with things like this. But, it's been thrown our way, and we have to handle it anyway we can. It's gonna be hard, but we gotta be there for each other."

Carlos pulled out the last ball of paper.

"I'm scared that my brothers will leave me, like my parents.

So much for the anonymous thing. The boys knew each other so well, that they easily guessed who wrote the others, but this was painfully obvious. Carlos spoke up, his voice shaking.

"Don't you dare think tha6t, even for a minute. We saw what that did to you, and we could never, ever hurt you like that. I couldn't stand to see you like that again. As it is, we are all prepared to beat the crap out of Kurt Mitchell."

Carlos ended, chest heaving, eyes serious.

"I'm sorry I thought that. I just don't see any reason why you'd want to stick around.:

When he saw the hurt in his friends' eyes, he immediately regretted saying it. James' soft voice penetrated the silence.

"Oh Logie, I thought you knew. What did you just say to Carlos? You're one of a kind. We love your cleverness and loyalty. You don't know how much it upsets us that you don't see what we see in you. It's because your jerk of a father and good-for-nothing mother never acknowledged you for long enough to learn all the wonderful things about you."

'I'm sorry I ever doubted you guys, I had no reason to."

James wrapped Logan in a hug and Kendall burst into a goofy grin.

"Who's the girl now?"

It was 6am, and after a brief shoving match, the fell asleep together, splayed across Logan's bed much like the night of Kurt Mitchell's arrival.

So…longer? Love it? Hate it? I didn't think this would be up until Wednesday, but somehow, I found an opportunity to type. I really liked the Lilo& Stitch bit. Got to go, it's like midnight and I'm exhausted! Please review!

**~Kaywells**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry, this took longer than I thought it would!**

Mary Knight sat at home, holding a telephone in her hands. She had asked the nurse if Kendall had arrived safely. Then she asked if Logan was okay. The nurse assured her he was fine, and would be coming home, as planned, this afternoon. She had thanked the nurse and hung up. What should she do know? Should she rush to the hospital and punish Kendall, or wait a bit and tell him how proud she is of him for helping his friends at all costs? Why couldn't a kiss and a Spongebob band-aid make everything better? She figured they needed some time together, and why wake poor Katie up yet again? was resigned to the fact she couldn't keep the boys happy-go-lucky six year olds forever.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BRR~BTR~BTR

Kendall opened his eyes. They'd slept for 2 ½ hours with the lights on, so he found no apparent reason to be awake. It took a moment for him to register he was being shaken.

"Kendall?"

"Yaeh?" he moaned, sleepily.

"Sorry I woke you, never mind."

"Logan, I know you better than that, what is it?"

"I had a bad dream," Logan mumbled, looking at his hands.

Kendall took ion his friend's appearance. The clever boy was even paler than usual. He was shaking violently and sweat was pouring down his translucent forehead.

"Want to talk about it?"

"He came back."

Kendall's eyes widened at these words.

"He told me I was worthless. I had value as a punching bag alone. Then, he beat me worse than ever. Then he told me nobody would want me."

Kendall could only imagine how scary that must have been, and he was only given a summary.

"Don't ever waste time believing anything he says! You know we care about you, and to us you're everything."

They sat in silence.

"Kendall?"

"Yaeh Buddy?"

"When did you become such a sap?"

Kendall hit Logan lightly with a pillow. They both smiled and dozed off.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

It was 10am. Kendall had just called his mom. She wasn't angry, which was quite relieving. He was beginning to realize how lucky he was to have the mother he did. She cared for him and treated his friends like part of the family, which to her they were.

"Hey, you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure Carlos."

"James, Logan, you guys want something to eat?"

"Bring me back a bagel and some coffee."

"What do you want for breakfast, Logan?"

"I'm not really that hungry."

"Come on you have to eat something!" Carlos chirped concernedly.

"Logie, please even if it's just a little something, it would make us feel better," James pleaded.

"Fine, bring me back some fruit or something."

"Good," Kendall nodded,"we'll be back soon."

With that they left, shutting the door behind him.

"Logie?"

"Yaeh James?"

"Are you afraid of going home?"

Logan stared at his folded hands.

"Yaeh, Yaeh I am. I know it's stupid, but I'm afraid that I'm gonna be a burden. I'm not gonna like staying still. The last time I've been so subdued was when I was 10, and my dad beat me right before he left. My mom came every day to visit me. That was the last time I_ really_ talked to her. Right after that, she started to drift away."

James placed a hand on Logan's shoulder, and decided not to mention how much he had digressed.

"I guess it was bound to happen, but I don't know, I just felt like I could have done something."

They were once again immersed in silence, while James' eyes told the unspoken "not your faults" and "there was nothing you could dos".

"But yaeh, I'm scared of being treated differently, like people will think I can't take care of myself."

"I'm gonna tell you the truth. People are probably treat you different once they see your kit. It's gonna be annoying, but they'll do it because they care and they want to help."

After a couple minutes, Logan spoke up.

"I never thought of it that way, thanks James"

"No problem, that's what the Face is for."

BTR~BTR~BTR~B TR~BTR~BTR

After being force-fed breakfast, Logan supervised the boys' packing his stuff. As he emptied Logan's bedside table, Kendall grabbed Logan's wallet. A polariod tumbled out. He bent down and picked it up. A toothy six year old with black hair and a young raven-haired woman smiled back at him. Kendall thought once again, how lucky he was to have a mother who cared about him so. He placed the picture back in the Star Wars wallet Logan had had for years, and handed it to his friend. Logan, who was very happy to not have to wear a hospital gown, put it in the pocket of his kaki shorts.

Just then, James burst into the room.

"Mrs. Knight's here, are you guys ready?"

"Yaeh," responded Carlos, as he picked up the hard, black case which contained Logan's meds.

Then, entered with a wheelchair.

Logan sat down, and James grabbed the handlebars, and the parade proceeded to the elevator. Several nurses poked their heads out of their rooms, stating well wishes and waving goodbye. Logan prepared to enter life, after his whole world had been turned upside down.

**Too dramatic? I don't know. Tell what you liked and what you didn't. Sorry the update took so long. I'm excited to write about how Logan's condition affects his daily life.**

**~Kaywells**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow. I'm so sorry I kept you guys waiting so long. I was really busy, then when I finally sat down to write, I was so blocked it's not even funny! Hope you enjoy! By the way, I really don't know why I spelt 'Yeah' wrong for the last two chapters…and that's why I'm the honors student?**

It was the next morning. All four boys slept better knowing everything was going to be okay. In fact, to Katie, who'd gotten up at six, that they were catching up on all the sleep they'd missed out on in their entire lives. Finally at eleven Kendall sauntered out of the room that he and Carlos shared. Shortly after Katie heard a _clunk,clunk,clunk_ and Logan hobbled out of the room he and James shared. A groggy James followed behind him, as if he was afraid Logan would fall.

"Sorry I woke you, James." Logan said, rubbing his neck with his good arm.

"It's fine, I should be getting up anyway."

Logan and James just continued to the table. had warm waffles on the table. They were picture perfect. Aunt Jemimah's maple syrup and a chunk square of butter melting on top. Their mouths' were watering, and upon smelling the waffles, Carlos jumped out of bed and joined them. Everything seemed normal, until began pouring the boys their drinks. Kendall, Carlos, and James were handed apple juice. Then, she pulled out skim milk, and handed it to Logan.

"The doctor told me it would help keep your levels up, he said the more b12 loaded things you ate, the less often you would need the shots."

Logan just stared at the liquid. He was a 2% person himself. He was replacing rich and creamy goodness with white water. It didn't seem right, but it was a small sacrifice to make for his health. Plus, his friends were shooting concerned/sympathetic looks his way, so he took a big sip. He plastered a smile on his face, in spite of how disgusting he found the drink. Logan had never been good at lying, therefore the boys just continued shooting him sympathetic looks. Finally, Carlos took action.

"I'm going to watch some old cartoons, who's with me?"

The boys all brightened. Carlos had always loved the classics when it came to cartoons. He once told them it was because they were consistant, some things never changed. Tom would never catch Jerry. Roadrunner would always outsmart Wiley. Elmer Fudd would never catch Bugs. And Sylvester never stood a chance at getting Tweety. These were things that you could rely on, without fail. They were stable, unchanging.

Half an hour later the boys sat on the couch smiling as Bugs uttered his famous, "What's up, doc?" while eating a carrot, and Elmer almost blew a gasket. Life was good. Halfway through an episode of the Jetsons, they boys hear a ding.

"Sorry, that was my watch, I set it to remind me when to take my shot."

Logan got up and started toward his and James' room.

"Do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine. Go back to Elroy and Jannet."

Logan didn't mean to sound snappy, or unappreciative of their concern, it was just he was a big boy and could henceforth take care of himself. It was sweet of them to worry, but he could handle this.

On the couch the light-hearted atmosphere had vanished. All three stared at the door their friend had dissapeared behind. James didn't mean to sound like a mother hen, he was just worried was all. It was after all, his best friend they were talking about here. His thoughts were interrupted by a giant crash coming from the bedroom. His heart stopped for a moment, and within seconds, all three had flung open the door and ran inside. Logan sat on the floor, glass all around him.

"I'm so sorry James, I'll buy you a new one."

"It's okay Buddy, you scared me. I thought you were really hurt."

Logan held up a bloodied hand, "Nothing a few band-aids couldn't fix. I'm really sorry about the picture frame, like I said, I'll get you a new one right away. I was packing up my kit, and I thought I heard something from the window. When I turned around, I knocked into the nightstand, taking the picture down with me."

"It's not a big deal, I'm just glad you're okay."

Kendall and Carlos nodded along seriously.

10 minutes later, Kendall was bandaging Logan's hand, and Carlos was talking his jaw off about nothing and everything. James was cleaning up the mess. As he wiped up blood, Logan's blood, he vowed that he would protect his friends no matter what.

**I'm not really all that proud of this…but I hope you guys liked it anyway! It's one in the morning, so I'm going to post this, then probably hit the sack. By the way, I don't know if anybody has read it, but I'm doing the 100 word Big Time Rush Challenge, the story's called Moments. The next one is Innocence, and I'm having trouble coming up with an idea for it. They're friendship between the boys for the most part, any ideas would be appreciated! Thanks so much, and please review!**

**~Kaywells**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys! I'm really sorry you had to wait! I had totally forgot that I was going on vacation. So, here's the next chapter, please enjoy! By the way- 100 reviews! Thank you all so much for making this my most reviewed story! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

Logan had been home a week, and the boys had somewhat settled into a routine. The only time he left 2J was to have a waterproof brace put on his leg to replace the bulky, awkward boot. This allowed his to walk relatively normally. Today, it was ninety-seven degrees out, and Logan refused to accompany them to the pool.

"Come on Logie, you'll melt in here!" James pleaded

"No. People will stare. A lot. "

"We'll take care of anybody who even looks at you remotely funny."

"As much as I appreciate the sentiment Carlos, I'm still not going."

"Why not?" Kendall whined, obviously frustrated with his friend.

"Just, because."

"That's not an answer."James quipped.

"It doesn't matter, I'm just not going."

"C'mon Logan-why'd you stop being fun?"

Immediately after the words left his mouth, Carlos regretted them. They sat in shocked silence. They were upset by the look of devastation in Logan's eyes.

"I'll go." Logan said this in such a small voice the others barely heard him.

"No..Logan I didn't mean it…I was being stupid."

"Yes you did, and no you're not. You are right. I haven't been much fun lately. I'm going to put my suit on somehow with this contraption, and we'll have a great time laying by the pool. I'm still afraid everybody is going to treat me different, but I suppose I can't stay in here forever. I've got to face my fears sometime. "

Following the speech the others were speechless while they watched Logan hobble/walk to his room to change.

"I didn't mean to say that, it came out of nowhere. He's got every right to not be happy-go-lucky at the moment. "

"It's okay Carlos. In fact, I think it helped him see that he needs to eventually let go and move on with his life."

"I think we should listen to Kendall only because he's usually right about these things. "

The three shared a smile.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

Logan was about to make his grand entrance into the pool area.

"I can't do this."

"Yes you can. It's scary I know. But, it's just a risk you'll have to take. Remember when Kendall made me go audition, even though I was nervous. It turned out amazing. Well, eventually. But, how do you know everybody won't be understanding and just treat you as they always had."

"Thanks James, and from now on leave the friendship pep talks to Kendall."

"Hey!"

The boys walked into the pool area and went to the seats that were unofficially theirs. There were a few head turns, but everybody continued to go about what they were doing. At this, Logan breathed a relieved sigh. He'd been so nervous over nothing. At the moment he was quite content to lay back, and relax by the Palm Woods pool with the world's best buds.

BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR~BTR

Later that night, Logan had excused himself from the living room in order to turn in early. He had gotten himself ready for bed. Just as he was drifting off, he caught a piece of muffled conversation from the living room that piqued his interest. He put his ear to the door.

"I'm glad everybody was so good about it."

"Yeah, me too- I think Logan really enjoyed himself today."

"It was so worth it to see him so happy. We only had to tell them he was self-concious and everybody was willing to act like always. "

"Yeah. I think we've made some pretty good friends here in L.A., but you three will always be my brothers."

Logan couldn't help but grin. He was so lucky to be blessed with such amazing friends. They went to the trouble of making sure he would feel comfortable when he went with them this afternoon. As he lay there he began to think of all the wonderful things they've done together and all the tough times they saw each other through.

There was the time Carlos got bullied for being Latino. He had always been the most protective of his friends, but the others were more than ready to step up and defend their friend. They had a little discussion with Carlos' attacker. Let's just say he never bothered any of them again.

Logan thought about the time Kendall managed to get the captain of their rival team mad. The large boy began picking on Kendall and hurting him. After the boys wouldn't stop asking him about the mysterious bruises, Kendall told them the truth. They were ready to beat him up, but Logan, being the logical thinker, told them to hold off. He went to the league and told them about the situation. He was suspended from hockey for the rest of the season, and without their captain, the boys' team easily beat the other to win the championship.

He began to chuckle as he remembered the time James convinced them to sneak into the beauty pagent their town was holding. Only parents and family were allowed to watch. James just wanted to see the girls. He begged and pleaded until Carlos gave in. Carlos was dressed up as a girl and entered the pagent. Then, backstage the wig fell off. He was chased three miles while wearing a dress by a mob of crazy pagent moms. He wouldn't speak to James for two whole weeks.

Lastly, he thought of one of the many times in his life when the boys were there for him. He was ten and his dad had just left. His world was turned upside down, and he was absolutely convinced it was his fault. The day he came from the hospital, he wouldn't speak to anybody. He locked himself in his room and refused to come out. Not only did they pick the lock, but they stayed there and comforted him until he cried himself to sleep.

Logan drifted off, much like he did that night, thanking God for his friends.

**Too sappy at the end? I kind of liked it…if you liked the friendship stories, you might enjoy my other BTR story, Moments. It's a collection of prompt inspired friendship fics. Thank you all so much for sticking with me so far! I really appreciate the reviews! I hope to have another update soon! Please review!**

**~Kaywells**


	17. Chapter 17

**I've had some serious writer's block with this chapter, and don't consider it up to par. I'm sorry.**

Another week had gone by, and the boys were getting into a fairly normal routine. Logan had the brace removed. He could now walk around almost as he had before. He had a slight limp, but that was to be had decided to spend the day at Palm Woods Park. After a twenty minute debate, that involved Logan pleading on his hands and knees, it was decided the boys would walk there, but keep their cells in case Logan got tired and they needed a ride home from Mrs. Knight.

Logan was o happy to be outside. It was absolutely gorgeous. It was a comfortable seventy-five degrees. The sun was bright above, and seemed to have a positive affect on every one. Carlos alternated between stepping and skipping. Kendall whistled a happy tune. James managed to walk and lok at himself in his pocket mirror at the same time.

They finally reached the park. Without a word they took "their" seats. Under the large oak was the place to be. There was lovely shade and a solid backrest. They were immersed in a thoughtful silence, thourghly enjoying their day. That is until James had to ask the question.

"Uh…Logan, where's your kit, isn't it supposed to be with you at all times?"

"Oh shoot, I must have forgotten it in 2J. I'm sor…"

"You what?"

"I'didn't mean…"

"Of course you didn't. It's all fun and games until something happens! You're being so stupid! What would happen if you went into shock or something? What would we do then? Huh, genius? For a smart person, you can be really stupid sometimes."

"James! Enough!"

At Kendall's words, James shrunk. The full reality of what just happened hit him. He immediately felt bad. He was mad at Logan for not bringing his kit-who knows what could happen? But, that didn't give him lisence to snap and yell like that. He looked at Logan and saw how guilty he looked. He was mad at himself for causing this.

"Look, Logan I'm sorry. I was just-"

"It's not a problem. It was my fault. I should've remembered it. Why have I been such a screw-up recently?"

"Logie, you're not a screw-up. Don't say that. Yeah, you did forget. We all make mistakes. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was scared. I'll go get it. It's a five minute walk. I'll be right back."

With that James took off in the direction of the Palm Woods. The remaining three re-took their seats under the tree.

"Don't mind him. He's just worried about you, we all are."

At this Logan blushed and looked down.

"Kendall's right, it's what brothers do."

All of a sudden, Logan was enveloped in a hug. He leaned into the embrace, forever grateful for moments like this.

**Really short. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me- I'm just so stuck. I remember when I planned this story in the beginning. It was going to be 5 chapters and Logan's family wasn't even discussed. But, sometimes the story takes control. **

**~Kaywells**


	18. Chapter 18

**Um…I was really sure if I would ever return to this story, then I got hit with an idea. Anybody who is still interested after this extremely long period of time (SOPRRY SORRY SORRY!) I hope you enjoy this.**

The four boys were vocalizing their feelings over the ongoing video game battle. Kendall had just forced Carlos off a cliff, and he didn't really appreciate it. The four were arguing if it was fair for Kendall to take advantage of Carlos while he was weak as Carlos got the controller whose buttons often got stuck. The four were about to create full court proceedings, when the phone rang.

James reached behind Kendall and picked up the phone. Seeing this action the other three became silent and placed their full attention.

"Hello….no…hold on." James spoke into the receiver.

He then turned to Logan , "Logan, it's for you. The person seems kinda serious…"

Logan gulped, thinking over the reasons for somebody to call him to discuss a serious matter and tried to pick out the least frightening senario before putting the phone to his ear. Kendall, Carlos, and James sat patiently as Logan spoke.

"Yes it's he….Oh….wow…are you sure?….Um, yeah….I guess I'll be there."

Logan hung up the phone looking pale. Instead of pressing him for information each placed a comforting hand on his arm or shoulder. His eyes became glazed with inshed tears. They waited patiently for him to be ready to speak.

"My mom wasn't killed in a car accident. She was murdered," The boys gasped in horror. Logan took a deep breath and continued. "The-They think it was my dad. They think they found him. They need me to go to the police station and identify him. They've got him in Sacramento, so I've got to go down there."

"We," spoke James. Everybody looked at him and he continued.

"We. We have to go to Sacramento- we're in this together," James finished firmly.

"That's right," added Carlos with a smile.

Logan nodded with renewed confidence. He was so lucky to have them. They all hugged tightly.

Two hours later found the boys in the Big Time Rush mobile, James in the driver's seat. They were silent as they cruised along the highway. All tried to look around, avoiding the awkwardness that accompanies the lack of speaking. Carlos was sitting in the front seat, absolutely drowning in the silence and they had only just begun their 6 hour journey. Everybody was a bundle of nerves, and Carlos didn't know how to handle it. When people were sad, scared, or nervous, it fell to him to fix it. He may not be the leader, the pretty one, or the brain, but when it came down to it, he was the group's personal cheerer-upper. He needed to do something to hault. James' tight grip on the wheel, Kendall's nervous/annoying tapping, and Logan's constant uncomfortable shifting. Then he smiled, he wasn't sure what the reaction would be, but putting it out there was worth the possibility of alleviating the tension. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"Oh, you're such a turd!" Carlos sang out, loud and proud.

"Oh yeah a giant turd!" supplied a smiling James

Kendall let out, "You look like a turd an-"

"You smell like a turd!" finished Logan shyly.

The boys laughed, and continued belting out tunes as they went down the open-road. After another hour or two James began to notice Carlos start to look uncomfortable. They were miles away from the next exit and became concerned for his friend.

"Carlos, are you okay?"

This immediately got the attention of Kendall and Logan

"Yeah, Carlos you don't look so good," piped up Kendall

"I'm fine," he answered in a strained voice, shifting in his seat.

Then, his eyes went wide. He yelled quite loudly. "James, James, pull over right now!" James did as he was told, scared out of his mind. He screeched to a stop, before the car even stopped moving, Carlos jumped out and ran behind a tree. The remaining three boys looked at each other bewildered and scared. Kendall opened his door, ready to chase after his friend, when Carlos emerged looking relieved and much better.

"Gosh, I really had to pee."

For a moment nobody said anything, they just stared blankly at him. Then Logan began to giggle, and then it turned to a full-fledged laugh- fest. The others broke out into grins and joined, they could barely breathe for 5 minutes they were laughing so hard. Finally, they calmed down and continued towards their destination. As they got closer, Logan's anticipation grew. Kendall sensed this and slung an arm over his shoulder. Some might consider this weird or odd, but the boys thought nothing of it. They had always been very tactile with each other. It didn't bother them really, even if they often teased each other about that. Logan leaned into the touch, welcoming the warmth and the feelings behind it.

Soon, the rural countryside that surrounded them morphed into the suburbs, and soon the city. Each knew this meant that they where approaching Sacramento and the police station. A sense of melancholy settled over the car's occupants. When they turned onto their exit James let out a deep breath that seemed to echo in the early evening air. It seemed so wrong to be so sad on such a beautiful summer night. Nature conflicted their feelings as they traveled through the bustling city. Each boy was in a trance-like state, thinking about one thing or another. It barely registered when they reached then police station.

Logan began to shake. The fact that he was this close to his father made him want to run and hide. But, he just wanted this to be over. The only way that was going to happen would be if he put on a brave face, stayed strong and tackled the task at hand. Then something happened that reminded him that he didn't have to do this alone. Kendall put his arm around him, and Logan did the same back. James did the same from the other side, and Carlos on the end. In the fading evening light, the four brothers walked together ready to take on the world.

**Cheese galore? I'm on break for the next two weeks, and hope to finish this story and update Moments. Thanks so much!**


End file.
